


The Language of Flowers

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [194]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Language of Flowers, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: As Violet watched Mr Molesley collect the Grantham Cup, Isobel leaned in closer.





	The Language of Flowers

As Violet watched Mr Molesley collect the Grantham Cup, Isobel leaned in closer.   
“You did the right thing, you know.”   
“Oh I did, did I?” Violet answered as they watched the senior Molesley dry his eyes on his handkerchief. “And what, pray tell, am I supposed to have done?”   
“He does grow such wonderful flowers.”   
Violet smiled, despite herself.   
“He does rather.”   
“I knew you had a good heart inside you.”   
Violet plucked a yellow rose with red tips out of her bouquet of roses and handed it to Isobel.   
“Sometimes, a seemingly meaningless gesture can mean a great deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> A yellow rose with red tips: Friendship and falling in love.


End file.
